Apparatus, such as portable electronic communication devices, usually include radio circuitry and one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly with other apparatus. In recent years, there has been a trend for such apparatus to be operable in a plurality of different operational frequency bands. For example, US Long Term Evolution (LTE) has two separate frequency bands, 734 to 746 MHz and 869 to 894 MHz. However, achieving operation in such a plurality of different operational frequency bands may require a plurality of different antennas and this may result in the apparatus being relatively large.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.